No more stupid, noble sacrifices
by sharkinterviewee
Summary: Both comfort sex and hate sex at the same time/prompt: Imagine Your OTP having sex after a fight to get their aggression out but also to reassure each other that they still love each other. (Starmora Week 2018)
1. Chapter 1

**Starmora Week**  
 **Day 5: Sacrifice**

* * *

 _ **No more stupid, noble sacrifices**_

* * *

"God, you drive me crazy sometimes," Peter growled, not quite slamming her into the wall, but backing her up against it so hard her body made a dull thud from the force of his body against hers. His hands were in her hair the second the door was locked and shut behind them, but it wasn't until he had her pinned to the wall, their bodies pressed together, that he crashed his lips to hers.

His kiss wasn't gentle. Which was good, cause that wasn't what Gamora wanted from him right now.

No, she wanted to take, and rough him up- she wanted this to be a battle.

"You drive me crazy _all_ the time," she one upped him, besting him, because she always had to. Just like she kissed him harsher, her teeth tearing into his lips, and her tongue forcing its way into his mouth like a village she was going to raize to the ground. Nothing about her hands on him as she tore of his coat was anything short of violent, and if it wasn't made from such a durable material, she probably would've ripped it as she hastily removed it from his body so she could get at him with wild and selfish hands.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Peter countered, letting his coat fall to the floor with no trouble. The only trouble he had was with roughly yanking off her jacket, but he got it on the second try. Safe to say neither of them were super concentrated on clothes. Only on arguing and violently making out.

"Why do you always have to have the last word?" She snarled, her scathing tone was caustic enough to actually do some damage and burn through something. Gamora dragged her nails down hard enough to leave marks in the morning, and definitely hard enough to hurt. Peter hissed into her lips in pain, his back automatically arching towards her and away from her clawing at his back

"I hate how stubborn you are," he told her as she pulled, no, _ripped_ his shirt off his body. "You were supposed to go with the plan."

At that Gamora had her hands on his chest, pushing him off of her with a strong, forceful shove that had him stumbling backwards. It only took another shove from just one of her hands before he was tripping over his feet and falling backwards to a hard landing on the bed. "It was a stupid plan," she said. "And maybe if you took better care of yourself I wouldn't have to come in and save your sorry ass from almost getting killed every other day."

"You were the one who got hurt today. I would have been fine," Peter maintained, scrambling up to lean back on his elbows to at least keep some air of defiance when she was standing over him like she was. He wasn't glaring up at her, but he was staring up at her, with the right amount of _stand your ground_ in his narrow gaze to have not lost all his position in this argument just by the change in their physical positions. Even though it suddenly felt so uneven, to have Gamora standing over him and looking down at him like this, while he was sprawled out on the bed, forced to tilt his head up to meet her eyes with a challenge in his own. Her eyes narrowed and hardened as he opened his mouth to further defend his point. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say just a second before he said it, but he could tell it was going to be scathing, as his lips curled and-

Suddenly, Peter had the breath knocked out of him. All the air was forced out of his lungs before he could even make a sound, other than the choked gasp that was ripped out of him. Because Gamora had leapt, surging forward, and landed on top of him extra hard- landed with _intent._ Instead of supporting herself and holding herself over him like if this was a normal fucking, he was pretty sure her knee landed right on his solar plexus, which she dug into him even further as she leaned down to get all up in his face.

"Do _not_ lie to me," she snapped and bared her teeth, her face only an inch away from his now. She had a dangerous, violent look in her eye, and he was still trying to quiet his weak gasping as she ground her knee into his solar plexus even further. "We both know you wouldn't have been fine," she snarled. "You do not get to lie about something so important. You almost lost your head today."

"Didn't though," Peter managed with a cocky smirk that only a man who didn't know when to quit even when he was literally breathless could.

Gamora scoffed, and finally eased off of his chest. "You always have a comeback, don't you?"

"Yeah, thought you knew that by now," he smirked, this time his stupid cocky smile looked infinitely more smug now that he could breathe, and it was infuriating. She growled and took his lips with hers, if only to wipe that smug look off his face. Her hand fisted in his hair, tugging his head back for her, and Peter groaned when her teeth caught his bottom lip, sharp enough that she felt his whole body tense below her.

"Do _not_ make a joke of your safety," Gamora ordered, fist tightening in his hair. "You screwed up. And you almost died because of it. My leg injury is inconsequential. Next time you want to do something so stupidly dangerous and hurt yourself, you come to me, and _I_ will hurt you. You almost died because you made a stupid decision and screwed up. A mistake like this won't happen again. I won't let it," she said fiercely.

"Me screwing up or me almost dying?" Peter asked, because he always had to have the smart aleck reply.

"Both," Gamora smirked down at him. "The only one allowed to kill you is me."

And holy hell, he knew she didn't actually mean it (or at least she wouldn't later), but he's so aroused by her just casually threatening his life right now. He tilted his chin up, desperately trying to catch her lips in a kiss. She gave it to him, smiling against him with something more genuine, yet still incredibly predatory at his eagerness. Her grip went a little slack in his hair as she deepened the kiss, delving her tongue past his hungry and wanting lips. Peter tried to lift his head, wanting her to get even further, to get even closer to her, but the relatively light tug she gave his head got the message through clear, _stay down._

He whined softly but complied, dropping his head back down to the pillow to let her take as much as she wanted of him at her own pace.

He knew it was his fault anyway, but apparently he wasn't allowed to correct his own mistakes- Gamora had made it clear exactly how pissed she was and how tired she was of him pulling the whole self-sacrifice move before they made it back to their bedroom.

He hadn't apologized for it either. Sure, he apologized for screwing up in the first place, and he apologized for her getting hurt, but he hadn't apologized for the self-sacrifice stunt that almost cost him his head and his life today. Which was the part that she was really mad about.

If she thought that him giving her his mask and giving himself up outside of knowhere back when they first knew each other was a one time thing, boy was she wrong. She _wished_ it was a one time thing. Because today just marked another in the long list of times she'd had to deal with Peter's saving people problem since the day they met. She should have realized- the first time he did the self-sacrifice thing was back at the Kyln, when he interrupted her would be murder by their future team mate. Drax and the other prisoner's had already paid off the guards- who didn't really care what the prisoners did to each other anyways. He didn't know who the men were, their histories, or their violent tendencies. He didn't know how they'd react to his interruption or just the general annoyance that always seemed to accompany one Peter Quill. They were just as likely to kill him for wasting their time whenever he started talking to try and distract them. To stall them from killing her. And no one would come running to save him either, even if he screamed his lungs out.

She should have realized that for the self-sacrificial stunt that it was. That was the first time.

When he gave her his mask to almost certainly die in space outside of knowhere with a slim and unlikely chance of survival that was still giving himself up to someone who put a bounty on his head and had already made his intent to kill him clear-

That was a pattern.

Now, she was all too familiar with his saving people problem. It wasn't just a habit- it was like a defining character trait. An infuriating one. Underneath the cocky, flirtatious, over-inflated sense of self and occasionally a-hole thief, Peter was, at his core, a "take me instead" person. Not just when it came to her. Just people in general. Absolute strangers.

She knew she'd never be able to rid him of that, and even if she could, it would change who he was as a person, and he wouldn't quite be Peter Quill anymore. He wouldn't be _her_ Peter.

But that still didn't make it any easier on her when he pulled something like it again. It didn't make it any easier when she barely got to him in time to keep him from getting his head blown off today all because he did one of his self-sacrifice saving people take me instead things that he did far too often for her tastes.

So now, this was punishment. But, licking into his mouth, she was already starting to feel better. But having to stay still, keep himself reined in, in check, even those his hands were just itching to grab hold of her, bury themselves in her hair, to touch her- this was his lesson.

He wasn't exactly complaining either. Whining as she tugged on his lip with her teeth, scractched down his scalp, tugged at the roots of his hair, yes, but not complaining. Besides, it wasn't that type of whining anyway.

She knew it wouldn't be long before he pulled the same thing, trying to save her or someone else at the cost of his own life. That's the kind of person he was. The kind of leader he was. But she'd just decided a new rule.

"No more stupid, noble sacrifices," Gamora ordered, giving him sharp nips down his throat between sucking on his skin and making him groan. Her stomach tightened with every hitch of his breath as she tore at his sensitive, freshly marked skin.

"But what if it's for a really good cause?" He asked cheekily, because he couldn't help himself. Gamora had been sucking at the hollow of his throat, but in a harsh move she clamped her teeth down in the same spot, making him cry out and his hips jerk upward.

"You have to ask permission first. You're mine," she reminded him, looking up with large dark eyes as she laved her bite mark with her tongue.

"You didn't ask for permission to get a blaster shot in the leg for getting in front of me," Peter said dryly. "You gonna pull some risky shit like that again anytime soon?" He challenged with a raised eyebrow, fully expecting her scoff and say she just got grazed, cause she'd been saying that all fucking day every time he brought up her wound that she got out of the ordeal. But she didn't.

"I will do _anything_ to save you," Gamora said firmly, a much deeper, graver meaning in her eyes. Her voice and the look on her face left no room for arguments.

Peter couldn't think of anything else to say or do other than tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her back down for a kiss, so he did exactly that. And she went with him.

Let him pull her closer, dipping down into his inviting warmth. She parted when he licked her lips, opening the kiss into something deeper so their tongues could dance and twist and _taste._

This kiss was much more languid and sinful than the earlier ones they'd shared, somehow easing it from something rough and hard into something hot and slow made it so much dirtier, not like the violent kisses were very innocent to begin with.

Both were good.

And this right here- Gamora's lips pressed against his, tongue moving with his, together- this was heaven.

"You're a very troublesome person to love, you know that, right?" She murmured, smiling into their kiss. "Annoying, infuriating," she continued, and he had a feeling she had a long list of words she could use.

"Right back at ya, babe," he snarked. Gamora flicked her tongue in warning, lowering her hips to grind against his, leaving Peter just panting into her mouth.

"Fuck me," he begged. So she did.

* * *

 _ **~FIN~**_

* * *

 **Originally based on tumblr post by AO3tagoftheday with the tag "both comfort sex and hate sex at the same time do not ask how, just savor it" along with the prompt _Imagine_ **_**Your OTP having sex after a fight to get their aggression out but also to reassure each other that they still love each other.**_

* * *

 **AN:** **I might end up doing a second chapter for this fic, cause it just doesn't feel fair to not have any actual smut in here. I already have a bit written, currently debating whether or not to finish it. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: the following chapter has sex in it, and is considerably more smutty than the first, FYI. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She was so beautiful. He couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the thought as he looked up at her, too perfect for the light of day. Peter swept back the hair curtaining her face, and her expression softened at his touch.

She looked like a vision. So, so beautiful.

Gamora dipped down and pressed her lips to his again, falling to her elbows that she had moved to bracket his head, now supporting herself and giving her leverage to make out with him. He groaned as her body moved against his, he wanted her closer, he wanted her over him, he wanted her on top of him- fuck, he wanted her to ride him.

But, as he hitched her leg up in the middle of her claiming his mouth, he remembered the bandage wrapped around her other one, and that the position wasn't quite feasible with her injury.

Peter ran his fingers through her hair, kissing along her jaw, peppering her skin with light, little amorous kisses to the low and throaty hum from the back of her throat. Gamora tilted her head to give him more room, and he took it, trailing his lips down her neck in those messy, wanting kisses.

He moved his hand to cradle the base of her head before he tried to roll them over, so they'd reverse positions, but Gamora wouldn't budge from off of him. She gave a warning growl when he tried lightly pushing her off again, so he'd get the message that no, he was hers, she was going to have her way with him, and she was _staying_ on top.

Peter chuckled at her snappiness. "Listen, I know you wanna hurt me," he murmured, his puffs of hot breath curling around the shell of her ear, making her shiver. She could hear the seductive, teasing smile in his voice. Still, she couldn't help the sound that escaped her when he flicked his tongue out to taste her skin. "But let me please you first?" He begged, lapping at that sensitive spot just below her earlobe. "Pretty please?"

He said it like he was asking her for a favor, if she would be so kind as to let him go down on her. When she knew exactly how sinful those lips and that tongue could be.

Gamora briefly considered her options. She liked the power she had over him now- it was extremely satisfying- just the feeling of having him under her, but then again, Peter was really good at oral. Plus… orgasms.

It wasn't really a tough decision to make, but she acted like it was, rolling over and off of him with a huff like this was some chore for her.

Peter quickly took advantage of their position change, and at least didn't waste any time shifting his body downward between her legs.

She had to take her pants off back in the medbay anyway, so he could actually dress the wound on her leg, and she never put them back on. She was pretty sure they were still in a pool on the floor by the counter out there. They were probably the last thing on her mind when they were grappling at each other with harsh teeth and taking hands and slamming into walls on the way back to their room.

All that meant now was that he already had access to her bare legs, and was almost- no, definitely worshipful as he ran his hands down smooth green thighs, supple calves, his touch soft and reverent, dragging over her warm skin.

He saw Gamora sigh with her first deep breath in and out that she'd taken all day as he appreciatively rubbed her legs. Seeing her relax and sink further down into the bed was a little gift all on its own, after a day as tension filled as this one.

She already had a damp patch on her dark gray underwear, Peter noticed, his thumbs drawing little circles up her inner thighs before hooking into the waistband and dragging it down, mindful of her injury as he pulled the fabric off her legs.

"You sure are taking your time," Gamora muttered under her breath, shifting downward on the bed to get her hips closer to his mouth in her impatience. She rolled her eyes too, not like this was anything new. She still had adrenaline pumping through her veins, still had the _fight_ flaring to life in her system, and here he was, already being gentle.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Peter said, placing a light, delicate kiss to her inner thigh in apology.

Gamora's stomach clenched at the memory of what came so close to happening. Too close. She almost didn't make it in time. She let out a slow, even breathe that was too measured to be anything but painstakingly controlled and deliberate.

"I was not _scared_."

Her tone said otherwise. Her tone said denial. Her tone said _I'm not even convinced by my own lie, and I'm not trying to hide it from you._

Because sometimes, that was how they communicated. How _she_ communicated. Like it was something she was supposed to say, reading from a script titled Gamora's acceptable responses, but her words in those times were the least important part. It was how she said them, the look in her eyes, her expression, how utterly open and vulnerable everything was about her in those moments. The _I'm lying and not trying to hide it from you,_ the _that's not the truth and I want you to know._

It was an unspoken thing. But this one was much better than their original unspoken thing. Because their original unspoken thing was based on fears and doubts, insecurity and isolation, with a pervading loneliness between the two of them when they were still trying to figure things out.

That unspoken thing sucked.

This one right now- it was good.

This unspoken thing was based upon _understanding._

Just like the wealth of understanding and warmth outpouring from his eyes as he looked up at her from between her legs. It made her throat feel thick no matter how many times she swallowed. Those beautiful wide eyes of his could be too much sometimes. Too wholesome, too loving, too secure for her chest not to ache with the way he looked at her sometimes. Like she was his whole world.

Peter dipped his head back down to nuzzle at the crease of her thigh. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I didn't mean for anything to go wrong." he said quietly as he traced the outer edge of her bandage with careful fingers. "And I didn't mean to worry you."

"You never do," Gamora sighed, her tone warm and accepting, and… finally okay again as she reached down to stroke his hair. Just reassuring him with her voice and a simple touch.

Because he needed this contact, this closeness. Because he was worried about her too.

Worrying about each other was just one of the hazards of the job. Keeping each other safe was part of the job too.

It wasn't easy, but it was all they wanted to do. Take down bad guys while fighting side by side, save the galaxy again and be home in time for dinner.

A certain level of stress was pretty much guaranteed with such a high risk living. But they had their family, and each other, and even on rough days like this one, they were able to keep themselves whole.

Because this is where they belonged.

This was home.

"You wanna get back to the sex now?" Peter asked, smirking against her skin. And just like that, every last bit of emotional tension and unrest snapped. Just like that, she laughed.

"God, I was _hoping_ you were gonna say that," Gamora said with a straight out grin breaking across her face, and Peter joined in at the sound of her laughter. "You have no idea how good that sounds right now."

"Oh, I think I have some idea," Peter remarked with an _extremely_ suggestive tone. He was still nestled right between her legs after all. He had a pretty good idea of how much she wanted this and how _ready_ she was for it.

"Trust me, you don't," she assured him. "If you did then-"

Gamora never got the chance to finish that thought though, because he was already mouthing at her folds before she could get the words out. Which, hey, was probably the best interruption one could ever hope for. As far as Gamora was concerned, Peter could interrupt her all he wanted as long as that interruption involved his mouth between her thighs. She didn't quite gasp, but with her sudden cut off and the very audible hitch in her breath, it had pretty much the same effect. The same warm grumble of approval coming from him that vibrated through her.

"P-peter," Gamora breathed as he parted her folds with a broad sweep of his tongue, a long and thorough lick that soon circled around, teasing her labia with his lips and tongue before he popped his head up and the sudden absence made her want to groan in frustration and shove his head back between her legs.

"What?" He asked innocently, a mischievous glint in his eye with a barely hidden smirk under it all. She was actually confused at first- too turned on to get him being a smart aleck asshole. She was about to ask _him_ what, and what the holdup was, and tell him to get back to it, but then she saw his teasing smile and and she realized. She had said his name. He was messing with her, teasing her. She had said his name so he stopped eating her out and asked her what and didn't even start back up yet to let this stupid little joke play out. And it was was such a stupid joke. She couldn't believe him sometimes. He could be so infuriating. He just started smirking when he could tell she had caught on to him playing dumb.

"Don't you dare fucking stop until I tell you to," Gamora ordered, nostrils flaring and fists clenching at her side.

"Yup, there's my girl," Peter winked before getting right back to work.

And getting right back to it meant _right back to it._ Completely dedicated to the task, devoted to it, to her.

Gamora let her head fall back down against the bed in silent relief, because there really wasn't anything quite like the feel of his lips, especially when that was all she wanted right now. She was determined to stay quiet, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to stay silent.

He already had her hips juttering and breath stuttering, and he'd just fucking started.

As his tongue probed deeper, caressing her folds and lapping at the wet heat of her, Gamora twisted her fingers in the sheets, even though she wanted to twist them in his hair. She knew that if she had her fingers in it now, she'd end up pushing that back of his head too hard after quickly losing self control. It was hard to have restraint with Peter's mouth at her cunt.

As he laid there on his stomach and ate her out, one of his arms snaked under her leg and wrapped around to elevate it and open her up for him.

" _Oh fuck_ ," she hissed at the feeling of his tongue going deeper than she thought it could go. It wasn't just that though. As his tongue massaged her inner walls, his head was… very mobile, moving back and forth, almost bobbing as he licked _into_ her, with the bridge of his nose feeling oh so nice brushing and pressing into her clit. Because Peter didn't just use his tongue, lips, and a slight graze of teeth when he was giving oral. No, he used his whole face to his advantage. To her advantage, really.

He grumbled with approval when she started rocking her hips with his ministrations, fucking his face just a little bit. She didn't have much leverage with one injured leg and the other one held over his shoulder.

Then there was the broad sweep of his tongue again, going for more shallow licks between her inner lips, as he made his way up her sex. Leaving no part of her unstimulated.

He had to adjust slightly, shifting his own body, one shoulder dipping slightly (the one that her leg was slightly bent and wrapped over) while his other raised, but before she could really wonder what all his wiggling was about, she could feel the answer to her question.

As two fingers delved into her, Gamora realized all his shifting had been just to get his arm out from under him.

Then they were moving in and out of her, crooked slightly and rubbing upwards as he went.

A soft little whine escaped her throat before she could stop it. She didn't really want to stop it anyway.

His fingers started working her faster when he came up for breath.

"You're so beautiful, you know," Peter murmured, pressing and rubbing his thumb against her clit. His eyes widened with a spark of delight when it made the leg over his shoulder jerk in reaction.

He dipped his head back down again, giving her clit a light nibble. When she wanted- no, _needed_ \- more.

"Peter…"

"I know," he said, and this time his smile wasn't teasing, just reassuring. The nice, kind, _I'm gonna take care of you_ during sex smile.

Gamora groaned, reaching up and twisting one of her hands in her own hair. The other she fisted in his, confident that she wouldn't end up pushing too hard to get more from him now that he was moving faster.

He wrapped his lips around her little nub, swirling with the tip of his tongue and doing _something_ that she didn't have the words for that felt amazing.

Just raising her higher and higher.

Now her hips were actually moving off the bed, fucking his fingers as best she could. She ended up having to press her injured leg into the bed to do so, and it kinda hurt a bit, but it was nothing compared to the high she was riding by riding his face.

But he seemed to sense it, or remember, or something. Because she was soon whimpering at the loss of his fingers.

He placed those fingers of his, coated in her arousal, on her thigh, which he seemed to have the idea of holding down before he thought better of it.

Peter paused for a moment, lifting his head up for a breath before making a quick decision to worm his arm under her injured leg and lift it to drape over his shoulder too, just like her other leg was.

This had the effect of A: Gamora being unable to but her weight on her injury since only her heels touched the bed, and B: her legs spreading open even further as he twisted his hands around to grab her hips and buried his head back in her cunt.

Gamora cried out in 100 percent pleasure, her legs slipping from his shoulders now that she didn't have his arms for support, just falling open around his head. Her ass wasn't even touching the bed anymore. No, it was in the air as Peter yanked her hips closer, holding her so only her upper back was actually touching the bed.

And with all that attention and vigor focused on her clit it just took one little scrape of his teeth just so to bring her crashing over the edge, thighs clenching around his head, shaking through her orgasm and making all sorts of noises, fucking writhing there before him.

Peter nursed out her pleasure, gentle and mild as he guided her quivering body through the aftershocks.

He slowly lowered her hips back down onto the bed, but he wasn't done yet.

No, because then he slid three fingers inside of her again, and pumped them in and out of her slowly as she rhythmically contracted around them. He kept them straight and rigid as they slowly moved in and out of her. And it felt so good to have them inside of her, as her pussy pulsed around him.

And when her echoes of pleasure finally stopped gripping his fingers, he pulled them out and stuck them in his mouth.

She watched in rapture as Peter gave her a fucking show of cleaning his fingers of her come, making eye contact as he made all these greedy little suckling noises and thoroughly enjoyed himself.

"Oh _fuck you_ ," Gamora whispered in absolute reverence.

His fingers left his lips with a loud, vulgar pop.

"That's what I get for that? Not a thanks?" He asked, mock appalled.

"No, you get _cursed out_ for that."

Peter laughed. "You know, I think I'm okay with that."

All of the sudden he seemed entirely too far away. She wanted him closer. He could never be close enough.

"Come here," Gamora said plaintively, almost pouting, and looking utterly adorable. Pouting like a bossy little three year old because he was hers and she wanted to kiss him, and he was too far away (plus she didn't think she could sit up herself, cause damn, that was a real core workout).

Peter moved over her, supporting himself on his elbows, smiling down at her, cause he knew what she wanted.

Gamora wrapped her arms around him to draw him closer and hold him there, into her warmth and into her lips.

And with a kiss like this, it wasn't such a bad day.

Okay, it was a horrible day. With a really great ending.


End file.
